Sex Talk or Lack There Of
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: Rinku wants to know about sex but Shishi, Jin and Suzuki are not talking. Touya is no where to be found. The only one left to turn to is Chu. ONE SHOT


**Just to prove I'm not dead after 2 years, here is another stupid YYH fanfic from me. Just to warn you though, I don't think I've gotten much better at writing. ENJOY.**

_Sex Talk, or Lack There Of_

Shishi sat reading the morning newspaper at the breakfast table. He absentmindedly took a sip of his tea. He set down the cup and flipped a page. After ten minuets he set down the paper and glared at Rinku, who sat opposite him.

"Just what is your problem? You've been sitting there wide-eyed for the last hour!" Shishi growled.

"Can you tell me about sex?" Rinku asked simply.

"What? Why do you need to know about sex?"

"Because I just do; I guess I'm curious." Rinku traced his finger along the table.

"Well go ask Touya or someone. I don't feel like talking about it." Shishi dismissed the silly child with a wave of his hand.

"Why not? Don't you have enough experience?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT ENOUGH EXPERIENCE'!" Shishi bellowed. "I get plenty of the pink taco!" With that, the demon stomped out of the kitchen.

"Then why can't you answer my questions? And what's a pink taco?" Rinku yelled after him but Shishi was already gone.

Rink sighed and hopped off the chair. He went out the back door and into the yard where Suzuki was working on a project. He was sawing away at a large piece of plywood when Rinku came up beside him.

"Suzuki, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure." Suzuki said.

"What exactly is a pink taco?"

Suzuki looked up from his task and gave the boy a peculiar look. "Where did you hear a term like that?"

"Shishi."

"Oh. Well I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Why? Can't I ask you about sex? And what's a pink---"

"Rinku, go bug Touya or someone. I'm busy alright?" With that said, Suzuki went back to working vigorously on his sawing.

Rinku rolled his eyes and went to find Touya. He looked in the living room and he wasn't there. But Jin was. Rinku didn't feel like he was going to get a straight answer out of Jin, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Ahem. Jin, what is a pink taco? And can you tell me about sex?" Rinku looked up at the Wind Master, who was resting in an overstuffed chair.

"Woa! Where did those questions come flying out from?" Jin asked hurriedly.

"Can you answer me?" Rinku asked, his hope failing.

"Uh, er, der, why don't you ask Touya or someone?"

"Why does everyone refer me to Touya? Is he the one who actually "gets any" around here?" Rinku asked grumpily and crossed his arms.

"Why, certainly not! I gotta go now. Very busy you know with the wind and practice and all that hahaha!" Jin's face was pink. Flustered, he flew out a window before Rinku could protest.

"JEEZ. You'd think mature men would be able to speak with me about a simple thing like…SEEEEEEEEEXXX!" Rinku screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Woa! What's going on in here?" Chu sauntered into the room and looked down at his small companion.

"I want to know about sex! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A PINK TACO?" Rinku couldn't contain his frustration.

"Calm down there, kid." Chu led the frazzled boy over to the couch and they both sat down together.

"Now tell me what this is all about."

Rinku sighed. "All I want to know is a few things about sex, but nobody wants to help."

Chu smiled. "Well, seeing as I'm drunk…"

"What else is new?" Rinku whispered under his breath.

"…I don't think I'd mind answering a few of your questions."

"Alright!" Rinku's face lit up. He could always count on Chu!

Three hours later…

Rinku stared wide eyed at Chu with a half-disgusted-half-confused look on his face as the drunken man told him all about sex. Or at least what he knew about sex.

"…and so in conclusion, that is how babies are made." Chu finished off with an air of importance in his voice.

"Um, well, thanks for taking the time to er, talk to me, Chu." Rinku hobbled to the front door. He needed some air.

"Anytime!" Chu called.

Once Rinku was safely outside, he plopped down on the grass and gazed up at the clouds.

"That was WAY too much information." He groaned. Why didn't he just go to Touya like everyone suggested? Touya would have given straight answers without all the miniscule details of his sex life.

"Oh no! Chu forgot to tell me what a pink taco is! DRAT." Rinku sat dejectedly in the yard.

After a while, Rinku looked around for Touya, but the ice master didn't show up until supper was on the table.

The six demons sat in their places and busily began eating. Nobody said anything for a while; they were all too busy chewing. The supper that night just happened to be soft-shelled tacos, which reminded Rinku of his still unanswered question.

"Hey, Shishi, did you make these tacos?" Rinku asked.

"No. Suzuki did, why?"

Rinku gave him an evil grin. "Oh, I was just wondering why we're not having pink tacos."

Everyone stopped chewing and stared at Rinku.

"Wh…what?" Touya started.

"You know, PINK tacos, not these regular ones."

"Er, Rinku? A pink taco is not actually a taco." Touya said.

"Oh really? Then what exactly IS it? Nobody wants to answer me!" Rinku wailed.

Touya looked around at Shishi, Chu, and Suzuki. "Could someone please explain what went on when I was away?"

"Shishi started it!" Suzuki pointed a finger at his friend.

"What? No I didn't!" Shishi said hotly.

"Rinku came to me asking what a pink taco was and he said he heard it from you!" Suzuki said accusingly.

Chu went to the bathroom to throw up and nobody seemed to notice.

"Rinku, listen…" Touya started to explain while Suzuki and Shishi bickered.

"Man, yer an ass! I can't believe you used a term like that on a kid!" Suzuki said.

"He accused me of not having enough experience!" Shishi shot back.

"Not enough experience in what?" Suzuki asked.

"Why you little…"

They were both interrupted by a lout "OH! So THAT'S what a pink taco is!" from Rinku.

They turned to look at Touya, who gave them both an annoyed look.

Rinku hurriedly ate his dinner and went to watch TV, leaving Touya, Suzuki and Shishi.

"Rinku is mature enough to learn…alternative terms for words like 'vagina' okay guys? Touya sighed.

"Whatever. I still get more than Suzuki AND you put together." Shishi huffed.

"Well, were do you suppose I was all day?" Touya pushed his chair in and left, leaving Shishi and Suzuki dumbfounded.

_THE END_


End file.
